Zealous Venom
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: Set after "Stanley's Cup" After Ike's injuries from the hockey game, Stan has to find a way to apologize to Kyle. But where could he begin? Rated T for swears FRIENDSHIP! NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a new fan to South Park and saw Stanley's Cup for the first time last December. And... yeah, it's as bad everyone says. It pissed me off so much, I had to write this story. So enjoy.**

It was the first Monday after the traumatic peewee hockey game. Within the halls of South Park Elementary was the young, cynical couch of those poor little hockey players, Stan Marsh. With his eyes on his feet and a guilty expression on his face, the black haired boy walked into his classroom and sat in his usual seat, with a few minutes to spare. As he looked around the classroom, he took some mental notes; for one, most of the kids were staring at with mixed expressions, and that a few seats were still empty. As stated before, Stan came into class early, so it makes sense that a few seats were vacant. The blue hatted child was waiting for the scorns to launch at him, the angry comments to flood all over him.

"It's not like I don't deserve them" he thought to himself. "That hockey game was all over the news. Everyone knows what happened." he thought to himself. Stan's stomach was turning with remorse. He had already gotten angry phone calls up the ass and out from the parents of the hockey team. What would his friends say to him after what happened to such innocent little boys under his watch? He waited for the rage to come, but he received something else in its place.

"Uh... hey Stan." the first voice to speak up was Butters "How are you doing?" he asked with his usual innocent voice

As of that question, Stan couldn't handle the suspense any longer. He looked up from his desk and spoke aloud "How do you think I'm doing?" he exclaimed in frustration "I mean, you all know what happened to that hockey team I was coaching, and I know you're all pissed off at me! So just get it over with, I know you all want to yell at me too!" he ranked, willing to accept anymore scolding he was about to be given. Once again, though, he was just meant with another moment of silence.

"Not really." replied Tokken, much to the guilty coach's confusion

"You mean, you guys aren't angry at me over those kids getting hurt?" he asked referring to everyone in the class

"Why would we be?" asked Jimmy from the other side of the classroom "You weren't the one on the i-i-ice with those kids." he added in order to comfort his friend

"Yeah, and coaching a peewee hockey team? That sounds like way too much pressure, GAH!" announced Tweak from the back row. All his shaking and twitching earned him a nice, quick back rub from Craig, who was sitting right next to him.

Stan was at first stunned by the merciful words of his fellow classmates. Their understanding of the situation lifted a tremendous burden from his young shoulders "Wow... thanks guys. I thought you'd be giving me shit all day." he smiled for the first time since the game.

Then Kenny, who was sitting between Stan and Eric, added with a muffled tone, "Yeah, don't sweat it dude. Fatass over here's done worse shit to people on purpose." the orange coated foul mouth pointed a right thumb to a surprisingly quiet Cartman, who just sat there happily lost in thought hroughout the whole conversation.

"Ha, good point." Stan replied, but curiously turned his glare to the red jacket sadist he knew as his "friend"

"What? No smart-ass jokes today, Cartman?" he finally caught Cartman's attention. The boy in the red poof ball hat was suspicious of Eric not jumping at the opportunity to pour salt on his wounds. It was just something that the asshole took a sick thrill out of.

Finally, Cartman began chuckling with glee. "Oh, no my dear, Stanley. I should be thanking you for what you've done." he replied holding back his snickering

Stan rose an eyebrow, wondering what the jerk was talking and laughing about "What do you mean?" he asked, fearing the answer to come, if he knew Cartman well

With glee, Eric explained "I don't have to make fun of your screw up, I'm getting all the laughs I need from that Jew's sorry face!" he replied laughing even harder than before "No really, you should get his brother mauled more often! HAHAHAHAHA!" he lost control of himself and began laughing hysterically

Stan gasped and bit his lower lip in panic "KYLE!" he screamed in his head "Oh, Jesus, I promised him nothing bad would happen to Ike during that game! I'm so boned when he gets to class!" he thought to himself, practically bit his nails. The one positive thing about this is that his green hatted comrade wasn't in class when he arrived.

"Oh, Timmy..." said the red head in the wheelchair, apparently even he could see the situation Stan was currently in.

"Oh, yeah," said Craig as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head "Um, Stan, Kyle might not be as understanding as we are. I'd be pretty pissed at you if that was my little sister." he basically said what everyone else in class was thinking.

The black haired boy looked to his left, staring at the empty chair where the lovable hot head usually sat. Sinking into denial, Stan nervously grinned and said out loud, "Ah, come on guys," he chuckled in panic "I-i mean this is Kyle. He's not one to hold a grudge, right?" he rhetorically asked as he began twitching as if he drank as much coffee as Tweak. Suddenly, the clock hit the thirty second hit as class was about to begin. Then, the last handful of students walked into class and took their seats. However, it wasn't Kyle who took the seat next to the black haired ten year old, but one of the girls who Stan barely knew.

Because Mr. Garrison was now walking into class beginning the lessons, Stan had to whisper his question to the red haired girl sitting next to him, "Hey, Lola," he muttered as she looked back from the board, "Where's Kyle?" he whispered

All Lola said was this "He gave me his lunch money to switch seats with him for a few days." with that, she turned her attention back to Mr Garrison's lecturing on why TMZ sucks ass.

Stan silently gasped to himself as he leaned back in his chair, only to catch a certain figure dressed in green and orange. The boy in question was quietly staring on at the board, looking extremely depressed, betrayed and slightly angry. Stan bit his lower lip again as he started making light sounds, trying in vain to catch Kyle's attention. The only attention he managed to catch was Mr Garrison's.

"Stanley, would you like to share what has you so distracted right now?" the pervert teacher scolded with his arms on his hips.

Stan jumped straight in his facing the board, before Kyle could turn his head and catch Stan "Um, uh no Mr. Garrison." he responded with a red, blushing face.

"Alright then. Now children, the staff of TMZ refer to themselves as "writers," while the rest of the world refers to them as "ass-wods"

The lecture faded out of Stan's mind as it went on. All he could think about was how angry his best friend was at him. What the hell could he do to make this up to him? For now, he would just have to wait until the end of the period to even to close to Kyle to repair the wound in their friendship.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **MY FIRST SOUTH PARK STORY! I only plan to do 4 chapters of this at least or at most. So leave an honest review and tell me what you think of this concept**

 **(I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK)**


	2. Breaking the Ice

**Leave an honest review and tell me what you think of the story.**

Finally, the twelve o-clock bell rings, meaning it was lunch time. With that, the forth grade class gathered their things and began to exit classroom in a flock.

"Okay, children, don't forget to finish reading about the history of the Korean War. They'll be a report coming up on it next week." Mr. Garrison exclaimed to the class as they left for lunch.

Now was his chance, Stan had to take advantage of this opportunity to speak to Kyle. The problem was the green hatted boy was in sitting closest to the door and Stan was in one of the furthest seats from the door, so the crowd of kids was blocking his path to the door. Once he was finally in the hallway, the raven haired kid realized he had a lot of ground to make up as he spotted his best friend all the way down the hallway, presumably walking towards his locker. ''

"Kyle?" Stan called for his friend as he ran down the hall as fast as he could in the eyes of the hall monitor. "Kyle!" he shouted again trying to get Kyle's attention, despite not having the red head in his sights

Meanwhile, Kyle was at his locker, putting away books he didn't need for after lunch and gathering his lunch money when a familiar voice faintly called his name "Kyle?" the jewish boy turned his head in the direction of the voice. He paused for a moment to confirm his suspicions. "Kyle!" that was it, the voice of his black haired "friend" in the distance.

"Aw, dammit." he muttered to himself. The hall was only semi-crowded and he could count the number of kids currently there. He didn't see Stan, but clearly, he was near by. Kyle had a feeling in his gut that Stan would be looking for him, but he didn't care. The last thing the young red head needed right now was only contact with someone he was so pissed off at. He quickly looked around the hallway at the other kids, hoping to find some way to slow Stan down. As a stroke of luck, he found who he was looking for; Wendy and Bebe were standing five lockers down from Kyle having a conversation with each other as Kyle suddenly rushed over to the two girls and interrupted their conversation

"Wendy!" he announced stopping in front of the girls

"Oh, hey, Kyle, what's up?" the black haired little girl asked as she and Bebe turned to face Kyle. Apparently, neither of them could tell what bothering the hot head

"Um-uh, listen Wendy, I'm in a hurry, but Stan he had something really important to tell you." he quickly lied through his teeth

"Really, what?" she tilted her head in curiosity

"I-I don't know, just ask him as soon as you see him, see you girls in gym!" with that, Kyle rushed down the hallway as fast as he could without catching the hall monitor's attention. Then, Stanley made the right turn and found Kyle on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Kyle!" he gasped in exhaustion as he tried to get his attention. However, it seemed that just as the green hatted boy heard his name, he began to walk ever faster, but Stan wouldn't let him get away. "Hey, Kyle, wait up!" he waved one arm trying to get his friend's attention, but ran right into Kyle's trap

"Hey, Stan." his girlfriend greeted as she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. This forced him to turn around and face the haired feminist

"Ah, Wendy!" he panted in response as he tried to break out of her grasp, "Listen, I-"

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked, expecting an answer on the spot

"I,.. Wait, what?" the boy in red poof ball hat tilted his head, having no idea what his bossy girlfriend was talking about. "Wendy, I don't have time for this, I'have to-"

"Hold it, Stanley. Don't be like that. Kyle told me that you needed to tell me something pretty important. It's okay, whatever you have to say, I'll listen." she genuinely explained with a gingerly expression

Stan widened his eyes at her statement and turned around again to find that Kyle had fled the scene, most likely in the lunchroom. "Oh, crap." he mumbled under his breath, but not quiet enough for Wendy not to hear him.

"What's wrong?" she asked after not getting her response

"Listen, Wendy, Kyle's avoiding me because he's mad at me. He must've lied to you so I'd lose him." he explained the misunderstanding

"What?" she gasped, "he lied to me?" she asked sounding upset

"Yeah, but he's got a lot going on, don't be mad at him, please. I'll talk to you later!" with that, her boyfriend ran down the hallway as fast as he could to the lunchroom

The pink hatted girl simply stood frozen in thought for a moment in confusion. Then she shook her head and made her own way to the cafeteria. "Ugh, boys." she groaned with a light face palm

 **(CAFETERIA)**

Stanley bursted into the lunchroom without, ramming the doors as hard as he could. However, he didn't draw any attention to himself considering how rowdy the room filled with young children was. He jogged through the lunchroom until he found the table where he and his male classmates usually sat. There, he also found the backside of his friend Kyle, who was sitting near the edge of the table, sitting between Token Black and Butters. He stepped over to his red haired friend and finally spoke up to him, "Uh, Kyle?" he shyly asked, rubbing the back of his hatted head awkwardly

Hearing that certain voice behind him, the young Jew silently sat up in seat, and eyeballed Token while biting his lower lip. The little rich boy stared over at Kyle and nodded his head, comprehending what his friend was subliminally requesting of him based on the situation. He turned around to his other friend Stan, who stilling asking Kyle for his attention.

"I- uh.. I've been looking for you all day, buddy." he continued in a failed attempt to break this incredibly awkward ice.

"Uh, Stan," Token said turning half way around to make eye contact with Stan, "I think Kenny saved you a seat at the other end of the table." he pointed over to the opposite side of the lunch table to show a empty seat next to the target of Murphy's Law, Kenny.

However, Stanley wouldn't quit so easily, "No, I need to talk to you, Kyle." he said reaching to the orange coated boy's shoulder, "Can't you guys just move down or-" much to Stan's surprise, a black little hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him from making contact.

"Stan," Token sternly said as they looked each other dead in the eye. "not now." was all he needed to say.

In defeat, the blue hatted child sulked down to the other side of table, sad he couldn't talk to Kyle. He certainly didn't blame Token for stopping him, he only did it because Kyle asked him to. When Stan sat next to his orange parka wearing friend and across from Cartman, he quietly buried his face his arms on the edge of the table.

"How'd your talk go with Kyle, Dude?" asked Kenny who was muffling under his coat

"What talk?" he bluntly answered Kenny's question with a question, picking his head up from the cold white table "He won't look me in the face, he won't talk to me, and he's even got people helping him avoid me." he explained in frustration. Kenny and Cartman glanced over to see their fourth friend sitting at the other end of the table. He was talking to Butters, Token, and Clyde, apparently speaking with such frustration, that he was grinding his teeth as crushed his milk carton in his palm and he put his head down similar to how Stan did earlier. Followed by sweet little Butters consoling him with a nice back rub.

Back with the other boys, Cartman's face was turning pink while he was holding his breath. Once again, he couldn't help but cave in to his urge to laugh at Kyle's misery. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! DON'T FEEL BAD, STANLEY. I'VE NEVER HAD SUCH A GOOD LAUGH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! AH IT'S A GLORIOUS DAY IN THESE BEAUTIFUL HALLWAYS! HA HA HA HA HA HA, KYLE'S FACE!" the fat little sadist was laughing so hard that he fell backwards in his seat and was rolling on the flooring, holding his sides. While the back haired boy was merely glaring at Cartman, or where was originally sitting, Kenny spoke up and continued their conversation

"He's that pissed off at you, huh?" he said just clearly enough for Stan to comprehend.

"That's the frustrating part." replied Stanley "I know _why_ he's pissed at me, but I don't know _how_ exactly he feels. I can't even get him to talk to me."

The blonde poor boy felt sorry for both his friends, they had some decently crazy fun times together, and more planned for the future. Not if this fighting continued, that's something Kenny couldn't let happen. So he came up with an idea, "Tell you what; I wanna stop any shit from going down before it starts. Recess is in a few minutes, so I'll go up to him and talk to him for you."

The brown jacketed boy sat up straight and looked Kenny in the eyes "Really?" he was at first overjoyed by Kenny's idea, but then said in thought "But I don't want you to fight my battles for me, man." he said feeling bad that his foul mouth friend apologizing for his mistakes

"Okay, dude, I won't." he muffled "I'll just convince him to let you apologize."

his idea sounded much better to him. With a smile and tone of joy, Stan replied "Oh, Jeez, that's be awesome. Thanks, Kenny."

 **(RECESS)**

After the kids were settled outside, all the fourth grade boys went out into an open area of the playground to play catch with a Broncos logo football. All of them except for Kyle, who just sat on the stoop near the lunchroom door. He sat there, just staring with depressed eyes at the blank white snow, with his upper arms between his knees and chin. He wanted to play with someone, but all he could think about was his poor little brother, alone in the hospital, and this was the only set of stairs outside he could sit at without talking to those whiny goth kids. Even with how depressed little Jewish kid felt right now, he had a lot more dignity than to be seen with those pussy goth kids. In the small distance, Stan squinted and nodded to blonde hared friend as a go ahead signal. With that, Kenny left the game and made his way over to the stoop where Kyle was sitting all by his lonesome.

"Say, where's Kenny going?" asked Butters as he tossed the ball to Stan.

As the blue hatted boy caught the football, he called back in response "He's gonna talk to Kyle, hopefully make him feel a bit better." he explained as he threw the ball to Craig

Cartman, who was standing next to Stanley, complained, "Ah, Goddamn it, leave it to the poor kid to ruin all the fun, that asshole." he said catching the ball

"Fuck off, Cartman." Stan replied, getting fed up with Cartman's comments

Meanwhile, Kenny sat next to his red haired friend who didn't respond to his presence. After a moment of silence, the blonde haired boy realized he had to cast the first stone, "How's it going, man?" he asked quickly

"Oh hey, Kenny." Kyle finally spoke up, "Why aren't you playing catch with the others?" he asked without turning to ask his immortal comrade

"I could ask you the same thing." he turned the question back around to his depressed friend

After that, Kyle let out a sigh "Why bother? I'm grounded for a week because of what happened to Ike." he replied with a more enraged tone starting to bloom

"Is that the only reason why you won't play with us?" Kenny subtly hinted that he was referring to a certain person that Kyle was angry at.

Luckily, the green hatted boy quickly caught on to this implication and groaned "Listen Kenny, if Stan wants to apologize to me, he's gotta have to do it himself." he said standing up and looking Kenny in the eye.

"Well, how the hell is he supposed to do that when you won't even let him near you or respond to his voice?" Kenny pointed out that illogical statement. Kyle realized that Kenny made a very valid point. That'd be like expecting Cartman to lose weight in a KFC

"Uh, I guess you got me there."

"So why are you expecting Stan to apologize if you're avoiding him?" the poor boy tilted his hooded head in curiosity

"It's not like that, first of all." he began his rant as he began to pace back and froth in front of Kenny "Look, I can only imagine the shit he's been getting from the parents of those kids on the hockey team, and I'm so angry that I don't trust myself to not blow up at him if I talk to him."

Somewhat confused by Kyle's explanation, Kenny replied, "Hmm, it seems like you don't want to be mad at Stan."

"No shit, dude! Of course I don't want to be mad at my best friend, but he gave me his _word_ that Ike would be okay playing hockey. Now, he's gotta spend another two days in the hospital, and I can't even be there to stay with him!" he kicked the snow in half blind fury

The orange hooded buy sighed as he tried to defend Stan like he was supposed to be doing, "Well, come on, man. You know Stan didn't mean to-"

"That's not the point, Kenny!" he snapped at his friend during his sentence "My little brother could've been killed because Stan agreed to let some preschoolers play hockey against a team of crazy grown-ass adults!" he pointed towards Stan in the distance as his voice made him sound ready to pop. A joyous day for Cartman, that would certainly be

Now becoming desperate for options, the middle McCormick child attempted to continue his debate, "but Stan was under pressure, he was just trying to-"

"Alright, Kenny riddle me this;" Kyle decided to play his trump card, tired of hearing Kenny's excuses for Stan, "what if it was Karen?" at the mention of his sweet little sister's name, Kenny froze in his place, as if he wasn't wearing any winter attire all week "What if Stan needed Karen's help for something potentially dangerous, promises you she'll be perfectly fine, and next thing you know, she's laid up in the hospital, covered in broken bones and bruises, and _you_ got groundedfor it even though you knew it was a bad idea?"

Kenny stared at his friend for a moment, pondering the intense debate he had just given him. He couldn't fight that thought down, he would've kneed Stan in the balls if anything happened to Karen under his watch. Looking at the situation from that perceptive, he should be commending his hot headed friend for not causing Stan any bodily harm yet. Kenny wasn't offended that Kyle played that little sister card, but it clearly made him understand Kyle's anger, accident or not. All he could do was stand up, walk up to Kyle's left side and groan

"Just find time today to talk to him. He at least deserves to hear your thoughts." was all he could say to complete his self assigned mission. After a second to think about that, Kyle made his decision

Without making eye contact, Kyle explained quickly, "Tell him to meet me in the bathroom during gym class. I'll talk to him there if we're alone."

With a nod and a sorrowful thumb's up, the poor foul mouthed boy slowly walked back to where the other boys were playing and explained to Stan what Kyle had just told him

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I use the term 'gay' as in 'all that gay stuff' once in this story. I do not mean it offensively, I only used it because this is a fanfiction for SOUTH PARK, and I want to feel like it's the actual show. So please don't take that or any of the course language the wrong way**

Once recess was over, all the fourth graders were making their way to the locker room in order to prepare themselves for gym class. All except for two certain boys who had other arrangements. Kyle once again had a long head start and was currently waiting in the middle of the boy's bathroom for his friend in the red poof ball hat. The young Jewish kid had his arms crossed as he leaned his left shoulder against the toilet's outer stall, impatiently waiting for Stan to arrive and explain himself. The green hatted boy was willing to hear Stan out, but he wasn't going to hold any punches against him. Finally, the moment of truth, the raven haired fourth grader peeked into the restroom and gasped when he spotted his dearest friend glaring at him with an unamused expression.

Stanley at first wanted to break the ice with a cheerful tone, but just as he anticipated, Kyle by no means, looked like he was in the mood for that. No, Stan had to display a lot of control and modesty in order to get his apology and defense across in a way the red head would understand. He stepped all the way into the room and locked the door so they could keep things private. "Thanks for meeting me here, dude."

First, Kyle took a deep breath with closed eyes, and spoke in a soft yet stern tone. "If you ask me why I've been avoiding you, I swear to God I will break your arms.". Stanley was at first taken back by Kyle's blunt rudeness, but was okay with it. He was expecting it considering what Kenny had previously told him.

The black haired boy quickly replied "I know why; the hockey game was a total disaster and I never imagined it getting so out of control. I'm really sorry, Kyle." he explained himself and apologized with a very genuine expression of remorse.

Unfortunately, his angry comrade wasn't having any of it, "Oh yeah, cause that's gonna make up for it." he spat sarcastically

Stanley almost gasped at that last remake "Oh come on, Kyle-"

"Don't try to turn this on me, Stan!" the young Jew pointed a finger at him in rage, it was the most he would allow himself to do as to not lose his temper, "I told you my mom didn't want Ike playing hockey, and now thanks to you, I'm grounded for a week while my brother is in the hospital!"

The blue hatted ten year old attempted to ease the tension down a peg, "I know, I know. Kenny told me about that." he nodded his head in conformation "but I need you to know that he had to play. They all did, we didn't have a choice."

This caused Kyle to tilt his head in confusion "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked with a voice a tad calmer than before

"You see, there was this one kid on the team who was dying of cancer, right?" Stan started to explain, " The doctor told me that he'd live if my team won a single hockey game to lift his spirit."

"Uh- huh..." the green hatted boy nodded out of curiosity over where this was going

"but when the other pee-wee team didn't show up, the only other team we could play against was the Red Wings. What was supposed to do, forfeit the game and let the kid die?" he rhetorically asked as he finished the justification for his decision.

Kyle at first, totally understood where Stanley was coming from. However, that didn't last long as he quickly came up with multiple questions that haven't been answered. "Alright, Stan, you're a pretty logical guy, so let's look at your situation logically." he said as the frustrated tone of voice was rearing its ugly head again

Not knowing where the red head was going with this, Stan reluctantly complied, "Okay..."

"So this one kid is gonna die if you can't win the next game." he restated the story based on his own knowledge

"Yeah," Stan nodded, confirming that Kyle was on the right track

"But that next game just so happens to be against five to six foot tall, blood hungry NHL players,"

"Uh huh," Stan felt he had to add something before his angry friend continued, "but-"

"So here are you options, Stan" Kyle kept going since Stan's response was too slow "A. You forfeit the game and that poor kid dies, or B. You let a bunch of kindergarteners who can barely stake play against some crazy-ass professional adults, have them all end up in the hospital AND that one kid dies either way! And which of those choices did you end up picking!?" as the Jew was speaking, his voice was getting progressively louder and more enraged as he assessed the events that landed his adopted little brother in intensive care all weekend.

The boy in the red poof ball hat was stunned by the scenario Kyle had described. He was right, poor little Nelson was screwed either way. All he did by letting the boys play was add fuel to the fire and bring the whole team down with him. "Well, when you put it like that..." Stan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"I make your decision sound pretty Goddamn stupid?" Kyle said crossing his arms back together

"I-I thought we could do it." the Raven haired child further explained, despite the face of disbelief his friend was giving him "Ya know? Because we were the underdogs, like in all those sports movies like We Are Marshall or Miracle."

"You were staking that kid's life on the logic of sports movies?!" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief "Do you have any idea how gay sports movies are?! Pretty much every sports movie ever made has those sappy underdog stories!" he countered his friend's argument

Once again, Stan had to give that point to the orange coated boy, but one movie popped into his head and he meekly said, "Well, there was Remember the Titans."

Kyle put a hand on his chest and spoke very quickly "You're asking if I Remember the Titans?! Of course I Remember the Titans! Did you Remember the Titans?!" he pointed back to Stan

Stanley answered awkwardly "During the game, I guess I didn't Remember the Titans,"

"How could you not Remember the Titans, Stan?!"

"Well, how often am I supposed to Remember the Titans?" the black head questioned

"You should always Remember the Titans, Stan! It kicks ass!"

Stanley swiftly questioned "Why did we start to Remember the Titans?!"

"I don't remember!" Kyle shouted as he turned his back away from the kid he was still very furious with. Even after this conversation, he was just as, if not more angry with the brown coated boy than before "I just can't believe you of all people that I know would make a decision so blind to reality." he added

"I was under a lot of stress at the time, Kyle." the boy in the red poof ball hat rose his voice in defense over himself. Now he was becoming as agitated as his red haired friend "Give me a break, you have no idea what it was like going through all that shit."

If Kyle wasn't triggered before, he certainly was now. He slowly turned his head around and Stanley was met with two types of eyes; one was giving him a death glare and the other one was twitching rapidly. Poor Kyle looked like he was ready to explode. "Give you a break? Give you a break?! Let me tell you about a kid who needs a brake, Stan. It's the pissed off red head who's getting grounded with a crappy dinner because he was stupid enough to trust his ex best friend with the one thing he valued most in the world! That's the kind of person who could use a fucking break!" after that outburst, the young black haired boy was frozen in a mortified, broken expression. His jaw was hanging down and breathing was almost non existent. Once he caught his own breath, Kyle covered his mouth, quickly regretting what he'd just done. Of course Stan didn't mean to get Ike so hurt, but he couldn't conceal his bitter emotions anymore. Mistake or not, that doesn't change what happened, but he had no right to speak to anyone that way. Let alone Stanley

The greened hatted boy sighed "This is exactly why I didn't want to talk; I don't care what you did, I didn't want to make you feel worse." he somberly stared a frozen Stan in the eyes, his only movement was blinking followed by shaking his head to snap out of his trance. Before he could respond, Kyle began to take his leave.

"My answer is no, I don't accept your apology." he quietly replied as he stepped half way out of the bathroom exit. Before leaving, he gave one last look at his friend, who never turned around, and concluded their conversation with this; "I want to let it go, I really do but... that was my little brother, Stan." with that, Stanley heard the door close all the way shut as he simply stood there in defeat, realizing that Nelson may not've been the only thing that died at the hockey game.


	4. Final Chapter

It felt like a very long last three periods before the school day was over. Most of the children were either walking home or being driven home. However, a handful of students, including a frustrated Kyle, had to stay after school for an hour and a half for tutoring. The only positive result of having those extra hours is that the young red head didn't have to sit near Stan on the bus ride home. Meanwhile, after a ten minute ride, Stanley was dropped off in front of his own house as he slugged his way out of the yellow bus, feeling very penitent over what had just occurred. Kyle was like the brother the raven haired boy never had, and he had defiled that bond with one of the stupidest mistakes he had ever made. Now that was damaged, but in the back of his head, Stan kept telling himself, 'This isn't the end. I can fix it, but how?' he asked himself in despair. Finally, he made to his home and walked in the door. As he knew, both his parents were home, but they were probably both upstairs. Poor Stanley was so depressed about the situation, that he was sulked on the couch and leaned his arm and head on the couch's right arm rest, not even acknowledging that his sister was sitting on the other side of the couch watching _Twilight_ _._ Shelly, on the hand, did acknowledge her annoying little brother's entrance and was somewhat suspicious of it.

"What's your problem, Turd?" she asked with a rude spit from her braces. It's not really that she cared if Stan was alright, but his depressive state was killing the mode of her movie

The boy in the red poof ball hat signed and sat up in his seat. Without turning to look his bully in the face, he somberly explained the situation, "I got a bunch of peewee hockey kids injured the other day." he sighed, "Included my friend Kyle's little brother, and _he's_ being punished for _my_ mistake."

"Well. sucks to be you right now." she replied with spit in her mouth, seemingly uncaring about her little brother's problems With a sorrowful expression, Stan continued to explain the situation

"What makes it even worse is now he broke off our friendship, and I have no idea how I'm gonna fix this." he concluded on the verge of tears, hiding his facing into his knees.

Shelly pondered Stan's situation, and decided to do something about his feelings "Doesn't seem like you give that much of a crap." she bluntly responded, much to her little brother's disgust.

The black haired boy bolted his head up to his ass of a sister. How dare she imply that he doesn't regret backstabbing his best friend? What does know about their relationship or even the situation. In anger, he sat up and pointed an infuriated finger at her "What the hell are you talking about? What about all that made you think that I don't care about what I did?!"

She kept a monotone yet sarcastic expression as she explained her thought process, "Well, you said your little turd friend is still grounded for something you did."

"Yeah?" Stanley tilted his head, willing to listen to where his sister was going with this

"If you care so much about your friendship, Turd, than why is he being grounded when you're not?" she asked with a condescending voice fused with curiosity.

What Shelly had told him hit the raven haired kid like a fist on the head. In a way, she was right; their parents don't know the whole story, and that's why the wrong kid was currently being grounded. This probably wouldn't help Ike, but what Stan was going to do had to show Kyle that he was sorry for betraying him. "You're right." he muttered to himself, "I know how to make it up to Kyle." he added in a more comprehensible tone. He stood up from the couch, and nearly bounced with energy over his energy. Stanley certainly wasn't look to the result it will reap, but the boy in the red poof ball hat was ecstatic that he now had an idea to save his longstanding friendship "Ha ha, my friendship's not over! I just need to get grounded!" he jumped with joy as he rushed towards the stairs

"Where are you going?!" asked Shelly who was startled by her brother's sudden leap of energy In joy, he turned around and replied, "To find mom and dad! I'm gonna get grounded!" he cheered as he rushed upstairs to talk to his parents. After sitting in silence for a moment, the angry teenager went back to back to watching her cheesy romance movie "Serves you right, turd."

 **(ONE HOUR LATER)**

Once after school tutoring ended, the depressed red haired boy sluggishly made his way home, not feeling in the mood to deal with his enraged mother and father. His parents explained very clearly that as soon as he got home all this week, he was to march straight to his room and quietly stay in there all night. Finally, so to speak, he made it home, entered the house and made his way upstairs. However, half way up the stairs, he heard his dad call his name.

"Kyle?"

The young stopped and called in an assumed response, "I know, I know! I'm going to my room!" then he was halted by another voice "No, Bubbela, we need to see you, sweetie!" called Shiela from a direction that sounded like the dining room. The green hatted boy stopped in his tracks. He widened his eyes in curiosity over the tone of Shiela's voice. She didn't sound like the angry hurricane she was over the weekend. On top of that, usually when a child is called into another room, it meant they were in some sort of trouble, but her calm voice said otherwise. With one eyebrow raised, he made his way into the dining room where was met with quite the surprise. Not only was he met with his parents, but he was met a certain Marsh child and parents sitting between him.

"Stan?" he gasped under his breath as he stepped further into the room, "Wait, what's going on?" he asked, not having the foggiest idea what was about to happen

Gerald was the first to speak as he explained, "Kyle, your friend came over a little ago and explained to us what happened at Ike's hockey game."

"He what?" the young Jew widened his eyes in shock as he turned to look at Stanley. Evidently, the black haired boy wasn't as enthusiastic about being punished as he displayed before, or was that part of the plan; looking guilty and full and of shame so his parent wouldn't catch on that he was just taking the heat off of his friend

"He told us that he was the one who insisted Ike play on his team and let him get hurt after he promised you wouldn't." Shiela continued as he gestured over to the boy in the red poof ball hat

Kyle froze. "No way," he thought, " Stan's probably just trying to look good for brownie points or something." he said to himself. He glared at Stanley, only to have those theories shot back at him with a wink. Stan was indicating this was all part of his plan

Thus, he decided to play along, "Um, uh yeah," the hatted kid stuttered "I didn't want Ike to play, but Stan gave me his word Ike would be fine." he replied as he folded his arms in discomfort

"That's what I thought," Sharon said sternly, "Stanley, is there you'd like to say to Kyle and his family?" she turned and glared to her son

Now in the spotlight, Stanley gulped and meekly replied "Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski, please understand that I never meant to hurt any of these kids, essentially Ike. He seemed to really enjoy playing ice hockey, but I had no right making that decision behind your back." he begged for forgiveness in a genuine tone of humility. "but please, don't punish Kyle for my mistake."

After the Broflovskis stared at each other for a moment, Gerald continued the conversation with a frown. "Well, Randy, I'll give him this; that's a quite a boy you've got there, being able to admit to such a big mistake.

"Yes, especially with him being so prepared for receiving his proper consequences." added Shiela

"Well, Shiela, thank you for taking the time to hear Stanley out, and know that he's certainly going to be punished for his reckless decisions." Mrs. Marsh explained with a calmer expression

"That being said," Randy began speaking specifically to Stan "you've been through a lot lately, Son, and you did admit your mistake in a very adult way. So we're only going to ground for four days, do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, but does this mean Kyle's not grounded anymore?" the black haired boy hastily asked

"Stan..." Kyle quietly announced. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stan wasn't faking any of this. He was genuinely trying to take away Kyle's punishment and carry on with it himself

"Yes." Shiela announced, "Kyle, as of now, you are no longer grounded. We're so sorry we didn't listen to your side of the story." he told her only biological son.

"Once again, I'm so sorry for all the trouble Stanley's caused your family, Shiela." Sharon said again, sounding somewhat embarrassed

"Well, I suppose it's okay." the red haired woman replied hesitantly "Considering Ike is healing faster than expected, he should be out of the hospital faster than expected . Thank you for clearing this mess for us."

"You're welcome." replied Randy, standing up. "Now, Stanley, let's go home. You've got some grounding time to do."

"Yes sir." the black haired boy complied to his father's wishes. With that, the Marshs stood up from the table, and made their way out the door. As they were walking, Stanley silently stared at his green hatted friend as he walked past him, giving a subtle nod under his expression of sadness. As they left the house, Kyle just stood in that same position with a shocked look on his face. Wondering what in the world Stan just did for him.

 **(STAN'S ROOM)**

Once the Marshs were home, the parents followed their son straight to his room, and sat him on the bed "Well, Stanley, I hope you understand the danger you put those boys in." Sharon scolded with her arms around her chest

"More than you'd think." Stan replied as he held his arms between his chin and knees.

"Alright, son, you're going to stay in here for the rest of the week and we'll bring up your dinner in a little while. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. See you in a little while, son. Thank you for handling this so well." with that, Randy and Sharon closed the door and left their son only to think about what he's done.

Stan sighed out loud and laid on his bed, facing the ceiling. He certainly wasn't happy about being grounded, but what made it worse is that he had no idea if the plan worked. Despite getting Kyle ungrounded, that didn't necessarily mean that the red haired Jew would forgive him. Without his phone that he wasn't allowed to use, he'd have no way of seeing the fruits of his labor until the very next day at school. Or would he?

Out of nowhere, he suddenly heard a strange thump near the window. Stanley widened his eyes and sat up by his arms. With one risen eyebrow, he crawled over to the window, and opened it to find his Jewish friend, Kyle, standing under the window by a ladder. Stan gasped as Kyle gave him an awkward grin.

"Kyle?" he backed away as he pulled Kyle into the bedroom and onto his bed

"Hey, Stan." Kyle replied rubbing the back of his head modestly "I borrowed a ladder from Cartman and made my way over here." he explained quickly

"Wait, I'm grounded, how did you get your parent to let you come over here?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity

The young red head rolled his eyes to the bottom of his face, and bit his lip, remembering how he escaped his home

 **(FLASHBACK; KYLE'S POINT OF VIEW)**

 _I was pacing the floor in the living room, trying to think of my next course of action. I can't believe Stan just did that, after everything I did to him today. I needed to talk to him somehow and find out what he was thinking. However, I couldn't just call him by phone, he most likely had his taken away. This was my plan; I needed to get Butters on the phone, pretend that he needed help with his homework, and I'd go to Stan's house while my parents thought I was at Butters' house. However, I couldn't just call Butters myself, my parents would be suspicious. What was I to do? As luck would have it, the phone began to ring. In an impulse, I leaped onto the couch and grabbed the nearest phone sitting on the little table._

 _"I got it!" I exclaimed. My plan was now in motion, all I had to do was pretend to talk to Butters so he could get out of the house and over to Stan's_ _house "Uh, um.. hello?" I asked_

 _"Oh, someone answered. Thank God." the mysterious man on the other line "Listen, kid, my name is Jamie, and I'm stranded on a deserted island off the coast of Mexico!" the weird guy explained. However, I didn't bare any mind to what he was saying because I was making sure my parents could hear what I was saying_

 _"Oh! What's that, Butters? You need me to come over right now to help you with your homework?" I casually_ _announced, seeing that my mom and dad were smiling at me from the dining room hallway._

 _"W-w-what?" the guy stuttered, "Kid, you don't understand; my phone's about to die and this is the only call I can make!" he exclaimed in terror_

 _"Ok, Butters, I'll be right over!" I proclaimed mellow dramatically in order to sell it to my watching parents._

 _"Wait, wait, wait don't hang up, the vultures are coming! Don't hang-" it was too late. I hung up the phone and hastily grabbed my book bag and made my way to the door._

 _"You're going to Butters' house, kiddo?_ _" asked my dad, walking into the living room_

 _"Um, yeah, I'll be back later!" with that, I rushed out of the house and made my way to Stan's house, and that's how I got here_

 **(END OF FLASHBACK; NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW)**

Kyle bit his lip and quickly responded to Stan's question, "That's not important. I came over because I needed to talk to you about what you just did." he explained giving the boy in the red poof ball hat a serious glare "Why'd you tell our parents what happened?"

Stan sigh heavily as he dragged himself to sit on the edge of the bed "I thought about how I was gonna make this up to me since you didn't accept my apology, but if you're still pissed off at me, I get it. But I was hoping I could at least make things easier on your end by getting grounded in your place." he described the thought process of his sacrifice with folded hands.

Kyle stared at his sorrowful buddy for a moment, he was stunned that Stan would take that bullet for him, despite the huge fight they had just hours prior, "You did that for me?" he asked in surprise as he sat next to Stanley, "Even after I was such as ass to you today?"

"Of course, you were right during that fight." Stan turned his head in response "I screwed you over when I promised to keep your little brother safe. All because I've seen too many gay sports movies." they chuckled lightly unison. "I mean, you shouldn't have to be in trouble for my bonehead moves." he added, knocking on the side of his own head

After being lost in thought, Kyle looked up from his lap and solemnly told the raven head, "...Dude, that is one of the coolest things anyone's done for me."

"Well, don't thank me." Stan replied, cutting the red head off, "I was only trying to fix my screw up. I don't expect you to forgive me for this, even if Ike is healing better expected." he added with that same somber expression.

Once he had his thoughts together, the young Jew calmly replied, "Well, this doesn't fix everything caused by that hockey game," the raven head cringed at that statement, fearing that his plan has failed, "but it's defiantly a start." Kyle continued on as Stan bolted his head up to Kyle, with eyes filled with hope. "What you just did helped me remember that you've always got my back. The fact that you admitted that mistake in front of both our parents? That took balls, dude. That took mad balls." he finished his small speech with a fist bump to the raven head's shoulder

Stanley was even more overwhelmed by his emotions than he was before. He turned his body a full ninety degrees to face the green hatted boy and sniffed his tears away "So,.. so we're cool?"

Kyle turned the same way Stan did and looked him straight in the eye with a smile "Yeah, Stan, we're cool." with that, the two boys embraced each other in a genuine hug that secured that their friendship would make a slow, but full recovery. Stanley actually had to cry for a minute or so. He did it, he did what he to save the relationship with his best friend in the world. It felt like a hole in his spirit was patched up and Kyle was the one being in the world who could fill the empty chip in his soul. After a minute of that embrace, Kyle pulled himself free and pulled his backpack off of his back.

The young Jew pulled a laptop out of his bag as well as a mysterious DVD case "Ya know, I've got time before my dad wants e home." he explained, "How about we watch a quick movie."

Stanley jumped off the bed to stand next to Kyle, "Aw, that sounds great. What movie did you bring over?" the raven haired fourth grader asked in curiosity.

The orange coated boy pulled out the DVD cover out in plain view, and much to Stan's dread, he saw what the movie was "Miracle." Kyle replied

This caused Stan to stare at his orange coated friend with a blank yet angry expression, and Kyle stared back with a very devilish grin "Gotcha!" he laughed aloud as he opened the Miracle cover to reveal a Terrence and Philip the Movie DVD

With that, the boys had a good laugh, started watching the movie, and sat close to each, both extremely content that they could be friends once more

 **(THE END)**

 **Alright, that's all she wrote. Leave an honest review and tell if you thought this was a good ending to a modest story**

 **(I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK)**


End file.
